Deadly Combat
by Sam Waters
Summary: Syl is haunted. Her siblings wanna help but that's not the best idea ever. completed


"Report!" Lydecker shouted. I'd never heard him shout before. He didn't have to. We'd listened to him anyway. But now he shouted; I knew I'd done something horrible. I knew I did. He'd probably left me in the basement after his lecture, for the Nomolies to be eaten. I was sure of it and I could feel Ben holding his breath.

I pulled back my shoulders and answered; "X5-701 reports. I've mistaken a bird for a possible enemy, sir. I shot at the target and hit X5-343 by accident."

****

Syl's apartment, Los Angeles

"Hey Syl; you little sis!" Krit sank down next to me and put his arm around me. "You really should stop thinking Syl, one day your head will explode. Or you go nuts, which you already are, "Krit smiled, "but you get my point. When are you gonna stop blaming yourself?" His smiled had disappeared and a sad look had taken over his young face.

If I'd think logically; I knew it wasn't my fault that Avi had died. Yes; I'd pulled the trigger; yes it was my weapon that fired at him; and yes the doctors couldn't have saved him from my bullet. But still I blamed myself. He wasn't the enemy; there hadn't been an enemy at the time and still I opened fire and because I did; Avi was dead. Krit was there when it happened; just like most of my squad and they tried to protect me from Lydecker. They couldn't do it. The TAC-leader had seen me shooting at the damn bird; and instead I hit Avi. Of course he went to Lydecker and of course they took me for observation.

"No go snap out of it Syl!" My brother raised his voice and it made me shrink into one little piece of unhappiness. Almost immediately Krit realized his mistake; he knew my weakness; I couldn't deal with loud voices. Krit swallowed slowly, in attempt of getting control of his emotions. "If I get that bastard…" His whisper was very soft though I could pick it up easily.

"He didn't shot Avi."

"He murdered Eva and Jack and he hurt you and Ben. He hurt all of us and one day he's gonna pay for it!" The anger was less then the pure hate and if Lydecker had been in the room, Krit had snapped the man's neck in seconds. I felt sorry for my little brother; he seemed so innocent and so hateful at the same time. For the mullions time in my life I wished I could take over his pain so he'd be happy. I'd never be happy but he deserved a chance.

I already had lost myself in torturing thoughts and Krit knew. He couldn't see me suffer I guess, and left my apartment. After he closed the door I'd never felt so lonely. For one second I thought about it to call him back…. But I didn't. So there I was again; alone; afraid; sad and depressed.

Once again I saw Avi's last gaze before he'd closed his eyes forever.

****

At the bakery, Portland

"Stop pushing her Krit." Tinga continued preparing the small cakes for baking and with her other hand she gave a costumer a package of croissants. For a few seconds she looked at Krit. "Be honest; if you had… done it, you would feel guilty too."

Krit narrowed his eyes. "Are you saying it's her fault?" He peeked at his sister in unbelief.

"No, all I'm saying is you only think about your point of view; have you ever tried to imagine her position?"

"He was my brother too, Tinga!"

"Yes he was; but if we'd grown up like normal kids, we would have never been in that position which means we're not responsible for what happened."

"Tell that to Syl", Krit groaned.

While the costumer walked out, Tinga abandoned her cakes and turned to Krit. She gently took his hand and stared into his eyes for a while. Then she spoke, "Listen Krit; there are demons you can evade and escape but the demons Syl is dealing with… can't be evaded that easily. She has to do this herself; maybe it'll take her whole life but there's nothing you can do for her. This is inside her; we took her out of Manticore but it's up to her to take Manticore out of her."

They hugged each other and heard an old man approaching the bakery. Before the man had entered, Krit had left the bakery, leaving Tinga with her cakes.

****

Syl's apartment, Los Angeles

I looked into the mirror and I wished I would see what others see in my; a strong young woman… I'd hoped that I could see myself the way Krit things I am. I couldn't do it… I only saw my own vision… the mask I used to wear around others; I had thrown away.

My face was pale, my hair unwashed; my eyes filled with fear. I was afraid of myself… of everything. I was terrified of my own hands. I held them up so I could see my palms; long, thin fingers with short nails. I inspected the murder weapons that were connected to my arms. I saw my middle finger; the one that had pulled the trigger; that finger was guilty. It hadn't been me that killed Avi; it was the finger. I had to get rid of the finger.

I abandoned the mirror and head up to the kitchen; I searched for a knife. I couldn't find one and stumbled back to my room when I suddenly noticed a scissor. It wasn't what I was looking for but it was strong enough to be useful. Besides; if I could kill my brother; I sure must be able to cut off my finger with a scissor.

"No."

I turned my head and saw Krit at the door. "I hide the scissor in attempt to prevent questions but I could see in his eyes he already knew my plan. He knew me so well; too well!

Krit walked to me and grabbed my hand, forcing me to let go of the scissor and I was afraid to resist in case I would hurt him; so I let go of the scissor.

"Why Syl", he cried. "Please tell me; you promised me you'd never leave me, you promised!" Krit cried out loud and tears were soaking my shoulder when he embraced me.

I was shocked, he'd really thought I would quit; that I would kill myself? If I wanted to kill myself, I would do it the right way and not with a stupid scissor. When I told him that, he started crying harder. He tried to speak, only a soft whisper left his lips; "Syl…"

I felt his strong arms around me and remembered the times he had kept me safe; safe from Lydecker's torn; safe from failure; safe from broken bones; but he couldn't safe me from myself. I wanted to explain it to him; I hoped I could make him see the real me; and I was afraid he would call Zack. I didn't want Zack around; he wouldn't understand it… Zack would judge me more then Krit. I didn't want to hear it from Zack.

"Please don't…"

"I won't…"

"Promised?" I asked.

Krit nodded and I saw the hesitation. "On one condition; I want you to talk to me." He sounded determent. Even little brothers can be stubborn. I closed my eyes and knew there was no realistic escape; of course I could shut him out; of course I could lie to Krit but he would now and then he would call Zack… no escape; I had to be honest.

"I hate myself; it's not like hating it when your favorite trousers have shrunk in the wash; it's worse. When I see myself… I feel like throwing up; I wanna cut the evil out of me so…"

Krit gasped. "You…"

"Don't interrupt me Krit; you want me to be honest then shut your moth and listen; I don't expect you to understand me; you're the one who wants me to be honest so let me…" Now I was crying too. "You don't see it Krit; when you look at me you don't see the real me; Lydenker did and I wish he had killed me instead Jack." There was nothing but bitterness in my explanation. "Do you realize what I've done? I killed Avi; I _murdered_ him!"

Before I had ended my last sentence; Krit raised his hand and hit me in the face. "Don't you ever say that. Ever! Manticore killed him; this was not your fault…" He stepped back in shock; overwhelmed by his own reaction and recalled Tinga's words; "If we'd grown up like normal kids, we would have never been in that position which means we're not responsible for what happened; _Manticore murdered Avi… and Jack; and Eva…_"

Maybe it was the fact that Krit had smacked me; or maybe his words finally reached my mind; I remembered Eva leading us down the hallway… the gunshot and Lydecker appearing out of the shadow and suddenly when I looked saw his expression of anger; I realized he'd looked at me while shooting Eva.

"NO!" Krit's voice shouted through my apartment. He pushed me away and reached for his cell phone; in 2 seconds he had dialed the contact number… I saw it happen… I witnessed Krit while calling Zack. The seconds went on and I heard voices talking. I was able to filter the background noises; Zack was near the highway.

I knew what was happening but I wasn't really there; I felt like watching myself… watching the Syl who got betrayed by her little brother… watched the Syl who would soon be punished by Zack… he would force me to move… I watched it all… like I'd watched myself thousands of times before.

I was no longer in an apartment, no longer in Los Angeles; I was back at Manticore… I heard Lydecker yelling at me;

__

"You are nothing but useless 701! You failed. Repeat my words soldier!"

"I failed."

"Failure is not an option, 701…"

"Failure is not an option; I failed."

"Why did you fail soldier?"

"I failed due the lack of discipline, concentration and motivation. I failed, sir!"

"… She keeps repeating she failed, Zack!" Krit cried into the phone. "I can't get to her; she's totally mixed up; you have to come…" After Krit had finished the call, he took Syl to the tap and pulled her hands under the cold water.

But the only respond she gave was; "failure, I failed Krit; I really failed… I think I did… yes I failed…"

****

Train Station, San Francisco

Jondy had been waiting for three hours now… He should have been there a long time ago; no call; no notes; nothing but empty minutes. The last hours, Jondy started to panic more and more; this was nothing like Zack. If they would meet –or any other X5- they would be in time.

People were walking around in rush; not like the trains were actually going to ride, but the place was a very popular meeting spot for dealers, lovers and others who had dark secrets. One young girl more or less wouldn't make a difference and that's why she told Zack to meet her here.

Suddenly –almost unexpected- Jondy heard footsteps approaching and she recognized Zack when he spoke; "Come on."

Jondy had a lot question for her brother but remained silent for the moment and followed him into the crowd. Their appearances were swallowed into the rush and after a walk of twenty minutes, Zack held still and turned to Jondy in a small allay.

"There's a problem I need to take care of; Benn will have to wait…"

Jondy shook her head, "No; Ben needs help. Not tomorrow or in a week; he needs you now and whatever problem you 'have to take care of' I'll take care of it so you can look after Ben. I can't reach Ben; you can and whatever your priority is; I'll handle it." Jondy snapped back.

The muscles in Zack's jaw were tightening; obviously he was in dilemma; not sure he could trust Jondy enough for taking over and on the other hand he knew he was the only one to be useful if Ben had problems. "Okay what's up with Ben?"

"He's killing people; he moves from city to city and leaves corpses for Lydecker to track him down."

Zack swallowed in surprise, not sure to believe Jondy's story. "Ben is killing people?"

"Yeah, he thinks he can satisfy the Blue Lady and kills people to sacrifice the teeth. I ran into Deck yesterday morning and I got away but I needed to know why he was here so…"

Zack replied in anger, "You went after Lydecker? Are you nuts! He could have taken you out; you brought all of us in danger…"

Jondy, annoyed by getting interrupted, went on; "I spied on Lydecker and I stole a police report; it contains a description of Ben and a list of victims. He's in San Francisco; that's for sure… and if Ben is really losing it, it should be you to go after him and not me…"

For half a minute Zack didn't answer; he kept on thinking and shut Jondy out of his brainstorming process. Jondy was too tired and shocked to force Zack to speak up and let him think; in a while he would give her orders. She was right.

"Here's the plan: you head up to Los Angeles and Krit will fill you in…" Zack turned around and walked away in a hurry.

"Who's in trouble?" Jondy yelled at his back.

"Syl!"

"Zack… the reports! You need them…" Jondy replied, but Zack had already disappeared into the husky crowd.

Jondy shrugged and threw them in the garbage. "Time to leave San Francisco… time to run." She muttered.

****

Syl's apartment, Los Angeles

Jondy entered the apartment and smashed the broken door out of her way. She peeked around at the broken chairs and the splintered bed; nothing but a mess. She silently sneaked through the rooms and ended up in the kitchen. At the cold and icy ground, a body was surrounded by kitchen-stuff; a fork and some plates and a scissor.

Jondy swore and cursed Zack for not filling her in at the station. She ducked when another fork passed her left ear and expected to see a mugger. Instead she saw Syl –who was reaching for more kitchens-stuff- and at that moment she realized it was Krit at the kitchen floor. Her respond was quick and faster then Syl's –who was probably very confused- and Jondy smacked her sister to the wall; knocking her out in one slap.

Half an hour; Krit was nurses by Jondy and Syl was tight down at her –almost- broken bed. Krit was rubbing his head and Jondy gave him a playful push. "I'm not gonna nurse you again, got that?"

"Yeah, yeah yeah…" Krit shrugged. "Not like it's that much."

"Well; let's make the balance here; I saved you from a mixed up Syl, nursed you and counted your bruises while Zack's going after Ben… no you're right; it's not that much." Finally Jondy took a moment for her to overcome the last few days: A week ago everything was fine and now two of her siblings were going nuts and they had to fight against each other instead of fighting Lydecker. Softly she sniffed her nose, trying to hide her tears from both Krit and a possible wakening Syl.

"It's okay Jon; we'll find a way... we will be able to help her. I promise you that." Krit gazed at his sister. The bandage on his head was already moving and his right eye was swollen.

Jondy couldn't do anything else but laugh; it was ridiculous; the situation was to cry for but tears would make it better so she laughed. She laughed away the hurt and pain; the insecure that Syl might not get over it and that Ben went psycho. Five minutes later she was calm again and her face was red from the tense and tears. Gently, Krit wiped away the last tears on Jondy's cheek and they both watched Syl.

"What are we gonna do now?" He asked.

"I dunno yet; talk to her I guess…"

Almost immediately Krit got angry. "I've done nothing but talking to her; she won't listen; like there an iron wall around her! You wanna talk to her fine; she'll lie to you like she lied to me thousands of times. You really think a pep talk will be the answer she was looking for? And where the hell is Zack? He promised to be here in a few days."

"I know; he's send me in his place; he had to look after Ben."

Krit's anger grew with the minute; "Ben? Syl goes insane here and Zack's gonna chat with Ben? I don't believe this…"

Jondy, stubborn to keep Krit out of Ben's way, replied; "I dunno what was wrong with Ben he needed Zack… badly; so he sent me to you. Do me a favor and fill me in okay?"

Krit shook his head. "She's not like she's used to be…"

"I already figured that out myself!"

"Let me finish; she had nightmares; screams without a warning and the reason I called Zack is that she tried to cut off her finger."

Jondy looked up at Krit and gave him a weird look.

"She keeps on telling me she killed Avi and I think it's got to do with that. But I can't look inside her head so I'm not sure if there's more…"

"Hey you peeps", Syl had waken up and looked up to her siblings in confusion, "why am I tight down?"

"You don't remember?" Jondy licked her lips and hoped that Krit would take over the conversation.

Syl was tight down with her hands together; laying on her back and staring at the ceiling. Her hair was dirty and her face was covered with dust. The look in her eyes was confused but there was no doubt she was aware of what was going on in the room at that moment.

Krit and Jondy blinked at each other and the room was filled with tense. None of them was sure how to tell Syl about what'd happened. Luckily for them, Syl lost conscious again and she slept for two full days.

Krit and Jondy did not leave her bed.

Syl's apartment, Los Angeles

Syl struggled to release her wrists but both Krit and Jondy knew very well how to thigh her down. It was useless; the ropes were to strong and somehow she was weakened. She peeked around the room and saw Krit sleeping on the ground while Jondy was reading a book. Without leaning her eyes from the book, Jondy said; "Give it up Syl… take it easy and relax. We're not here to _harm_ you; we want you to rest, that's all!"

"Speak for yourself sis; Krit is sleeping!" Syl snapped back. She felt a shiver in her body and her hands had started shaking. "I need Trypthophan…"

"Fine", Jondy searched her pockets and managed to find some lost pills. Jondy always carried some reserve pills with her, in case for emergencies. She threw the pills to Syl and continued; "when was the last time you needed them?"

It was an ordinary question –a question filled with concern- the kind of that a regular sister would have asked and it made Syl relax. Jondy was there and she would help her. The strings were not too tight and Syl was able to take in some pills and after she swallowed, she leaned back on the pillow. "I can't remember… I use Trypthophan often… too often I'm afraid. I'm glad you had some with you cuz I planned on buying new ones today."

"You _buy_ the stuff?" Jondy raised her eyebrows. "Where do you buy them, Syl?"

Syl shook her head confused, "Uhm… let me think; it's at a small market in a dark allay two blocks away. Way? Planned on getting new ones?"

"Actually… no." Jondy grinned. "I hoped Krit would go out to get them." In order to strengthen her words, Jondy pushed Krit and almost immediately he opened his eyes.

There was no doubt he was cranky and groaned; "What?"

"We need Trypthophan and Syl and I figured it should be you to go."

Krit rolled his eyes and stood up. For one second his eyes laid on Syl's face but then he turned to Jondy. "Where?"

Jondy nodded to Syl and she explained in details where he could buy the Trypthophan. Shortly after that Krit left the building; leaving his sisters in a tensed situation.

For some moments, it was painfully quiet and it gave Jondy the opportunity to question Syl. "You wanna tell what happened?"

"After or before you guys knocked me out?" Syl's laughter was filling the room. It was an honest laugh –a bit insecure and filled with sarcasm- and Jondy knew the old Syl was returning piece by piece.

Syl bite her lips and started; "I dunno really... I just feel really, _really bad_ the last months. I have those nightmares; I'm afraid to sleep and to worsen it; my seizures are more heavy then usual. Guess it's the stress, hmm? Lucky I can buy the damn stuff for cheap money."

There was something in Syl's story which made Jondy doubt; not about what Syl had going' through, but there was something wrong about the Trypthophan-story. "You always go to the same market? I mean, how can you be sure it's not a trap, how do you know the stuff is okay? If the Trypthophan is split up with other stuff; no wonder it's cheap… I just can't believe you can buy it that easily and that cheap! You do realize it's very hard to find the supplement, right?"

"Yeah, I know and it made me doubt for a while but the stuff is fine; it immediately works and it also takes away the pain in my muscles because of the seizures."

Jondy was shocked. Trypthophan was just an ordinary vitamin supplement without ant sorts of painkillers. She had stolen –or in rare situations, bought- the stuff often and not ever it had taken away the pain. It only stopped the seizures.

Syl got worried when her sister did not respond and tried to figure out why. But Jondy's face was without expression without any emotion on it; just like a perfect soldier's supposed to be, Syl thought. "You gonna tell me what's up or what!"

"Have you had any other positive side effects?"

"What do you mean?" Syl looked even more confused now.

"Trypthophan isn't a painkiller, Syl! It only calms down the seizures but it cannot be that your pain is also fading away if you don't use painkillers."

Syl got irritated now, Jondy acted like she was some sort of wimp, like she needed painkillers… "I don't need painkillers!"

"Because the Trypthophan is already fading away the pain, right?"

Syl nodded with disgust. She did not want her sister to think she was a pity wimp. But that was not what Jondy was thinking at all. Jondy's brains were working on high speed. _Trypthophan… vitamin… supplement… painkillers… seizures… self-injury… Syl's condition…_

When Krit came back, Jondy had figured out that someone had been playing around with the Trypthophan –knowing Syl needed it- and Jondy had a vague idea who might was responsible for the situation. It had taken a few minutes to explain a dizzy Syl about her suspicions and as soon as Krit entered the room; they both asked, "You took them?"

Krit sighed at his sisters is surprise, "yeah, I did took a few… why?"

Jondy did not answer but jumped up, put her finger into Krit's mouth; forcing him to throw up. Syl turned her head in disgust. Jondy did not wait for Krit to recover and cut the ropes so Syl would be able to get up. She sighed at Krit and Syl to leave the building with separated escape routes and she told them to rendezvous at the first check-point on the highway. But when Jondy reached the rooftop, she already had noticed that the building was surrounded and she cursed Krit for not noticing before. On the other hand she prayed that both Krit and Syl would be able to get out before the troops would bust in…

****

Highway check-point, Los Angeles

Syl sat down behind a tree, searching the area for enemies or siblings; both appearances would demand interaction and she knew. So she stayed alert; listening to every whispering of the wind; every branch that was moving and every little noise. But after four hours, Syl started doubting; it was dangerous to stay too long at one place and both Krit and Jondy should be there by now.

Then, when she started to lost hope, Syl heard a scratch and she peeked from where it was coming from. It was Jondy. They silently hugged each other and then crawl back into the hiding place. They watched hundreds of cars passing the check-point but no sign of Krit. Syl had gotten more worried every minute; she knew Krit could be reckless –more reckless then she was- and it concerned her. _It's my fault we're in trouble, if anything happens to Krit I'll kill myself…_

"Snap out of it!" Jondy whispered.

Syl nodded to her sister to prove she was okay. She knew Jondy was terrified that she might end up in another hysterical self-harm situation.

It was getting dark now –seven hours after they left Syl's apartment- and they knew the rules. _Keep moving on enemy ground._ Without speaking they abandoned the highway and marched into the bush. Syl looked over her shoulder often to make sure they covered their tracks and Jondy searched the area for a safe house.

Dirty, tired and worried, they found an old farm –abandoned after the pulse- and they carefully went in. After clearing the surroundings, they tiredly sat down on the couch and finally they were able to speak normally.

"So you really think it was Manticore who messed up my Trypthophan?" Syl asked to avoid the subject 'Krit'.

"Must be… the troops around your apartment were from Manticore and I noticed some of them were X5."

"But it doesn't make any sense", Syl yawned, "Manticore, and especially Lydecker isn't very patient. They wanna see results immediately and they surely won't wait months for me to freak out on the stuff."

"I haven't seen Lydecker but my guess is, he's busy chasing Ben and this way he had time enough to take you out." Jondy sighed at her younger sister in concern. "They almost got you Silly…"

"They almost got us _all_…" Syl swallowed her fear away. "I'm so tired."

Jondy gently pulled Syl down at her lap; "You take a nap; I'll watch out for C5's, Lydecker or storm troops, okay sis?"

Thankful Syl laid down her head and closed her eyes. Within seconds she fell asleep on Jondy's lap.

Jondy brushed Syl's hair in concentration, she did not want to dream away or fell asleep. Her hand kept on brushing and the only sounds were the drops ticking on the wooden roof.

****

On the farm, Los Angeles

The days went on; Syl slept a lot while Jondy took the most watches. It was in the middle of the night when Syl awakened. She made sure her sister was asleep and sneaked to the bathroom. Not that it was that much but it was supposed to be a bathroom. You could still see the luxury from before the pulse, a huge bath and nice decorations. Unfortunally, the bath wasn't working but that was not why Syl went to the bathroom. She searched the place and found a small knife which used to belong to the farmer. She washed away the dirt and old hairs, locked the door (like that would stop Jondy) and sat down on the ground.

She pulled up her sweater and without second thoughts; Syl scratches herself with the knife. On the top of her underarm it started bleeding; not enough to alarm her but enough to ensure it was a pretty deep cut. A few times she replayed the situation and five minutes later, her arm was bleeding like hell. She brushed away the blood with an old towel and saw the cuts had formed some sort of barcode. She hadn't done it on purpose; it just happened but while her arm was bleeding she studied the cuts and she was satisfied. She felt how the cuts were burning; not much but enough to give her the feeling she was alive.

Suddenly, she heard Jondy moving around and she smashed the knife into the corner, throwing the towel on top and she washed away the blood. Quickly she pulled back her sweater and while opening the bathroom door, Syl hoped the blood would not soak her sweater. Jondy peeked inside with an worried gaze in her eyes; she inspected the bathroom and after noticing the blooded towel, she stepped forward.

Determent to find out what Syl had done, Jondy grabbed both of her sisters arms and rolled back the sleeves. Shocked she stared at Syl's arm. The cuts hadn't stopped bleeding yet and it looked more serious then it really was. She raised her head and looked into Syl's eyes that were filled with guilt. "Why?"

Syl shook her head in a mixture of disbelief and pain; she felt betrayed that Jondy had caught her on this very private moment; she felt like being caught on having sex while her parents bump in. Due the guilt inside her, Syl did not really understand Jondy's reaction; she hadn't done something wrong, did she? It was like she was locked up inside herself; like Jondy couldn't reach her; Syl had totally forgotten about the Trypthophan and the fact it was messed up, It did not occurred her mind that she was still messed up or about what she had done. "I just…" Syl muttered.

Jondy wasn't able of speaking; she took Syl back to the living room and commanded; "You stay here and no more sick jokes okay!" Of course, Jondy knew that none of Syl's actions were meant as jokes but she was too upset to be comforting. In five seconds Jondy had found an old –but clean- sheet and she ripped it apart in strokes. One piece she soaked under the crane and she used it to wash away the blood. She did not have anything to sterilize the wound so she quickly bandaged Syl's arm with strong and gently hands.

Syl watched her sister taking care of her; she felt like not really being there; like she was watching herself from a distance. Cutting herself had not broken the dissociation and even when Jondy placed her hands on Syl's cheeks, she did not feel anything _real_.

Jondy knew that her sister was in no shape to leave now; Syl was in no condition to fight or run for her life so she hoped the troops would not storm in any second. Jondy silently placed her sister's wrists under the cold water. The stream got colder every minute and it would not harm Syl; though Jondy hoped it would make her sister snap out of the dissociation.

Then minutes the water float; twenty minutes later Syl started to react more capable and almost an hour later it appeared to Jondy that Syl had returned to reality.

"I'm so sorry", Syl muttered, "I dunno what came over me."

"I do and there's nothing to be sorry for sweetheart; you're not yourself anymore; this is what Lydecker was hoping for. He wanted to take you out mentally and we have no idea what sort of drug he used; but I start to believe it's a long term drug."

Syl frowned. "Long term, hmmm? So you're sayin' that for the next couple of weeks I'll go psycho time by time?"

Jondy nodded –afraid to trigger her sister- and whispered; "Let's hope that the stuff didn't affect Krit, otherwise he'll be in trouble… Big time!"

Slowly Syl crawled towards Jondy and the leaned back in a comfortable hug. Save en secure they held each other; both in fear of what might happen and knowing that even that they were safe for now… it wouldn't last long.

****

Two miles away from the highway, Los Angeles

Krit managed not to fall asleep though hadn't slept for days. Once he had been checking out the area to make sure he wasn't followed by any Manticore troops and while he leaned to a tree; he had closed his eyes for a few seconds. But before he had ended up in dreamland; he got alarmed by a police car that drove by. These days were breaking him up; he was able to fight; to brake in; even to kill if necessary; but now he had reached an almost break-down. He knew and it made him more careful; he would never let his guard down.

He marched for hours and found the rendezvous point where he was supposed to met Jondy and Syl; but it had taken days to get there. A few times he was forced to stop because of the seizures and he had no Trypthophan with him… not the good one at least; only the stuff that had driven Syl to madness. But while laying on the cold ground; shaking and incapable of moving on; he knew there was no other choice then taking Syl's supplies. He risked losing grip; he made himself valuable and he was aware of it but he also realised that not taking the stuff would lead to a certain death. Though the pills were filled with drugs; they must have contain that so very important supplements and he had no choice; not really.

Finally he found a bunch of trees use as hiding place; it wasn't perfect but better then nothing. And all the time he was stressed out by the idea of his sisters being ambushed. He did not realise that his worries were worsening by the drug; if he hadn't taken the stuff, he would be worried but he would also know his sisters were strong and smart enough to look after themselves. Krit had lost all common sense and he didn't notice.

He lay down and forced himself to close his eyes and take a short nap. _You killed them, you know you did! I asked you to protect them Krit… what kind of soldier are you? What kind of brother are you… you're less then shit Krit! Face it and turn yourself in…Do it before anyone gets hurts; this is the only way to make things right and you know that damn well… so what are you waiting for? Be the soldier you're supposed to be and take responsibility for your unit…_

Krit shook up; covered with sweat and hyperventilating. That voice he'd heard was so real; he could pin point a name but he had recognised her. Brin had spoken to him. It was her; it really was his older sister… Swearing he stood up; how come he hadn't seen it before? Why did he ever think she would betray him? Right now she was right and he had to be the one to take responsibility. He owed that to his siblings. And he knew what his new task would be.

Firmly he left the highway and he marched back to Sector 2; right to Syl's abandoned apartment.

****

Syl's apartment, Los Angeles

Renfro inspected the trashed apartment; it was obviously that a fight had taken place earlier. Satisfied she printed in every detail to remember; there was no doubt her ambush had worked. The messed up Trypthophan had infected at least X5-701 and maybe one of the others; a good sign… it was only a matter of time before one of them would lose it and if the time would be right; she was the one to strike.

"Ma'm; permission to speak?"

Renfro turned towards the X5 behind her; it was that 09' escapee that had been recaptured months ago. With her Asian appearance she had something fragile but Renfro knew it was only the outside. Deep inside that X5 a strong and loyal heart was beating and though the girl had tried to fight the indoctrination for a while; it had went easier then expected. Renfro raised her head and nodded; "Yes."

"There are signs to believe that X5-711 has also been influenced by the drug."

"Based on what?"

Brin doubted for a few seconds but since Renfro did not know her that well; she didn't notice. "One of the neighbours was him using it", Brin swallowed, "he also saw two blonde women leaving the building in opposite directions."

"Have you questioned the witness?"

"Yes ma'm!"

Renfro thought about it for a few minutes and then ordered; "Question him further, make sure he'll tell everything he knows and then get rid of him."

Brin saluted. "Yes Ma'm!" Being well instructed she left the mess and she found the witness where she had told him to wait. The guy was terrified; Brin could smell it and in some strange way she enjoyed it. She had the power to break him and she would if needed.

"Describe those women!" Brin snapped.

The man was obviously intimidated by her; he was sweating and moved his fingers nervously. "Uhm… well… they were both blonde and one of them had brown eyes; that's the one who's lived here for a couple of months… and the other one was taller and her hair was darker."

"Name?"

"Parker McAllister, ma'm!"

"Your name…" Brin groaned annoyed.

"Oh... yes… we knew her as Sylvia Broad and…"

Brin interrupted the man; "And the other one?"

"I dunno ma'm, I haven't seen her before!"

"What about the young man?"

"What man?" The witness forgot his fear and stared at Brin in surprise. "I only saw those two women… no man… no man at all!"

She knew enough; Brin handed the witness to one of the soldiers and nodded. He leaded the man to another room and though nobody could have heard the sound of the shot; she heard the man breathe his last breath.

At least Brin had somewhere to start; there was no questioning that the other blonde woman was Jondy… she and Syl were the only blonde, female X5's to escape years ago and she couldn't imagine Max with blended hair. Silently, Brin smiled. It was a secret smile; a glance of victory. The knowledge that they would be together soon.

Krit's shadow glanced on the brick wall. His face determent; his eyes showing no emotions and his hands tensed. He screened the surroundings but the troops were gone already. There was no point in visiting Syl's room, so he decided to meet up with Syl's Trypthophan dealer. With strong steps he walked the two blocks and he busted in to the small market. He'd expected to see the Chinese man but instead he watched into the faces of Syl and Jondy.

Aware of the fact how dangerous Krit might be, the girls jumped on him; forcing him to put his hands behind his back. Syl quickly checked his pockets and she threw away all of her Trypthophan. Jondy groaned; "You're drugged my friend and you have to choices! One; you cooperate and we won't have to fight you, or you can struggle and I might knock you out… what's it gonna be?"

"Bite me!"

"I'd rather not…" Syl hit him in the neck and he collapsed on the ground. She and Jondy stood there for a short moment; realizing the fact that Manticore was able of setting them up against each other.

Then, without saying a word, they grabbed him and stumbled away. Syl ignored the voice in her head that was telling her to take out Jondy and she easily broke in to an old pick-up truck. Together they placed Krit in the back and Jondy told her sister to drive.

"Where we're going?"

Jondy hadn't thought about that before but she answered; "To my place. San Francisco."

And so they headed to San Francisco; one unconscious man, one unstable girl and one young woman tough as nails. The ride was long and they only stopped to drink and buy some gas. Luckily, Krit slept all way long and after a while, Jondy saw her sister changing more and more. The old Syl was returning with sometimes a sarcastic joke, a smile or even laughter. It persuaded Jondy to leave some of the control to Syl and they switch places once in a while.

When they arrived San Francisco, Krit had just wakened; small seizures running through his muscles. "I need something."

Silently and careful not to wake up Syl, Jondy searched her bag and she handed Krit some proper Trypthophan. In a hurry he swallowed it before Jondy could pass him the bottle of water.

"We're going to your place?"

Jondy nodded. "If it hasn't been trashed already."

"Why would it be trashed?"

She gasped and suddenly hit the brakes. "Damn ass… Duck Krit!"

Krit wasn't planning on ducking if not knowing what for and Jondy screamed into his ear. "Lay down, now!"

Syl woke up and sat up. One glance was enough to tell her they were in deep shit. She was some TAC-troops and Jondy tried to keep track of the vehicle while Krit pulled on the door to get out. For the third time she smashed Krit and his head hit the iron frame which made him lost conscious immediately. In half a second she pulled Krit down and she lied on him, hoping they wouldn't start searching the car; two people laying on each other from which one of them head a head injury would surely alarm them.

Jondy slowly drove to the checkpoint. She managed to control her shaking hands and wondered if it were the seizures or her nerves. This moment was the worst place to get a breakdown.

They were blessed by the Blue Lady –or so they would call it afterwards- the troops were bored and not very motivated to find the target. The X5 in charge had just left to be reported by other checkpoints and it gave the troops some breathing space. Without a blink, they passed the checkpoint and instead of going to Jondy's place, they checked in at a former youth hostel…

__

Krit restored within days. Both he and Syl needed a couple of weeks to get rid of the bad Trypthohan. Jondy stayed with them and she protected them from each other if needed. Syl had two times she attempted to self-harm but Jondy kept her away from sharp objects. She told stories to her and held her sister when she panicked. Krit on the other hand was harder to control; once he ran out on the streets, yelling for Lydecker to come and get him. Syl and Jondy told the police he was drunk and lost over losing his fiancé. They cops bought the story and by the time Lydecker got notified, the three X5's had left town.

After losing the subjects, Brin got in trouble; Lydecker questioned her and tortured her believing that she was covering her siblings. Research and a few visits on Psy-Ops showed Lydecker that Brin was loyal to Manticore and that the X5's were a good team. Brin recovered from her mental breakdown in Psy-Ops and returned to the usual program. It would take months but then again she was send after a sibling; Tinga.

But in the meantime, Zack had been recaptured and escaped once again; Syl and Krit decided to stay together for at least a while and Jondy returned to San Francisco after half a year.


End file.
